1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for a hydrokinetic coupling, which comprises a torque converter and a locking clutch.
The invention refers more particularly to a device for a hydrokinetic coupling, in particular for a motor vehicle, which comprising an axis of rotation and which comprises:                a shaft mounted in a rotary manner around the axis of rotation,        a torque converter comprising a turbine wheel mounted in a rotary manner around the axis of rotation;        a device for circumferential damping comprising a plate with a radial flange which is linked in rotation without play with the turbine wheel by a linking element on the one hand, and which is linked in rotation with the rotating shaft having circumferential damping on the other hand;        a locking clutch which comprises at least one annular friction disc sliding axially forming a single piece with the flange of the damper plate.        
2. Description of Related Art
Devices of this type are already known, for example through the document EP-A.1,469,231. This document describes a device for a hydrokinetic coupling, in which a damper plate carries friction discs on an outer radial face.
The damper plate is linked during rotation to the turbine wheel by a number of arms distributed around the axis of rotation.
In this embodiment, the connecting arms are manufactured in the same material as the guiding hub of the turbine wheel. Each arm comprises a free end, which is fitted with teeth, which are inserted in corresponding orifices of the damper plate to enable them to be connected during rotation.
However, such a device necessitates the use of numerous manufactured parts in complex shapes, which are difficult to manufacture.